


calirios

by selfpityparty



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24366967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfpityparty/pseuds/selfpityparty
Summary: Felicity didn't know that she was a princess. She also didn't know magic existed.---It all starts when a truck flips over onto her mother.  Cayden is acting strange now that Felicity is alone. He's starting to do really out of character things, like hit her, yell and push her around. Who is this person that keeps showing and why is he nicer to her than her boyfriend?---Licie will get answers when she goes through the gate to Calirios.
Relationships: Felicity Ball/Cayden Pumder, Felicity Ball/Elliott Smith, Past King Teddy Ball/ Sbengard, Queen Maria/King Teddy Ball





	1. taste

**Author's Note:**

> heya!
> 
> im minji and i got bored so im trying to write a book. i'm posting it here for now to see the sort of results it gets and see if people like it! 
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciate

She had missed the last train, and there was only one person she could call for help. God, why had she been so stubborn and refused the ride what Cayden offered it. It's bloody cold out. She pulled her cellphone out of her jean pocket and dialed a number.

As it rang, Felicity walked toward a nearby bench and sat down, watching trains and people go by.

"Licie? Hello?" A voice on the other called out.

"Ah! Mama, I missed the last train."

"Alright. I'll be on my way," her mom laughed," I assume you're at Exit 12 again?"

" Yes, Mama. Thank you!"

"See you soon, hmm?" With that, the phone hung up.

\---

Felicity stood solemnly, staring into grave they just lowered her mother's coffin in. Tears were no good now. No matter how much she cried, she would never have her mother again. The harsh winter air whipped around her, biting at her exposed face. As her heart weighed heavily inside her, Cayden approached.

"Don't do you no good to be standin' round all sad-like. C'mon. I've got somethin' that'll warm you right up," he spoke softly, draping his pastel pink sweater around her shoulders.

Felicity allowed Cayden to guide her away from her mother, and toward his bike. She straddled the back of the seat and let Cayden drive her away from Stensen Cemetary and away from the one person who was stable in her life.

\---

One week after her mother's death, Felicity forced herself out of bed. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears, her nose rubbed raw, lips chapped and dehydrated. She made herself go through the motions of showering, brushing her teeth, eating breakfast, but everything felt so wrong. The manor shouldn't have been this empty.

Her mother should be down here with her, kitchen smelling like coffee and the vanilla body spray she loved, laughing as she wiped syrup from Felicity's cheek. Not dead. Not buried. Why did the truck have to tip over? Why her?

Mama was so nice to everyone, so sweet. She didn't ignore homeless people, like many did. She gave them food if they asked or if she had any on her. Her soul was as pure and beautiful as she was.

Mama was the definition of ageless beauty. Her rich, caramel skin never wrinkling and its surface was always smooth as porcelain. Eyes like a labradorite kaleidoscope, and full lips. Mama was gorgeous, and although her beauty lives on through Felicity, it's not the same as having her Mama there for her.

There were so many things that Mama was going to miss now, like when she finished college, or when she and Cayden got married.

Cayden, who only dresses in pastels and wears his heart on his sleeve. He's probably angry at her for not responding to any calls of texts for a week, but Felicity had better things to do than remember to charge her phone, like remember her mother, and attempt to get her shit together.


	2. gateway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> felicity goes to caliros after meeting elliott. not the greatest formating

As the kid ran into her, Felicity wondered what the person was running from. They hurriedly helped her up, and they grabbed her hand, dragging her behing them as they ran.   
“Hey! Let go!” Felicty exclaimed, as they pulled her into a dark alley. “What do you th-!”  
The person covered her mouth.   
“Shush,” they whispered. “I’ve no ill intent, however, now that I’ve bumped into you, they’re going to be after you. “   
“Who are you? What are you talking about?” she asked,” I just left the will reading for my mother. Whose after me?”  
“The tea leaves said you were blind, but I didn’t know how deep the façade ran.”  
The figure slowly pulled down the hood on their black cloak to reveal deep amber eyes, warm and inviting, followed by a pixie nose, and a cute pout. Their hair was cut so the back and sides were removed, but the top was greenish blue with the roots growing in.   
“My name is Elliott. Elliott Samuel Smith, and you are Felicity Suzanne Ball, daughter of Queen Maria Velandra Ball nee Dremmond and King Damien Francesco Ball of Calirios. You are the Hidden Childe, and now, the leaves say it’s time for you to come back home. Calirios has fallen under the red-hot iron rule of a cruel man. You must claim your place on the throne before your birthday, else, the throne will be forever lost to Him, and eventually, cease to exist.  
Felicity stared at Elliott in shock. She was a princess? Since when? Why hadn’t Mama told her? What other secrets were there. As she opened her mouth to address the thoughts and questions that were flying rapidly around her head, Elliott stopped her.   
“We have been still far too long, they are probably circling in on us now. Take me to where you have been living all this time. We must head to Calirios, and the Queen must’ve hidden a Glass Gate there somewhere.   
Stunned, Felicity started walking fast, with Elliott on her heels. 

As she arrived at home, she saw a tell-tale motorcycle parked in the driveway. Her heart plummeted and saliva thickened. Opening the front door slowly, she walked in. When she took that final step over the threshold, a hand reached out and grabbed her from behind the door. Cayden pinned her to the wall.  
“Where’re ya? I told ya, ya’are not to stay out past 4,” Cayden growled out, not noticing the person who was behind Felicity, “What time iz’it?”   
He turned her head to look at the clock on the nearby table.   
“4:35,” she whispered out, tears welling in her eyes. Cayden has gotten so rude and mean, but he said I’m lucky he’s looking out for me. Mama said he was great. I’m supposed to be happy Cayden is taking such good care of me. He said he doesn’t want any damage to something that’s his, but every day, when I shower and look in the mirror, I’m covered in bruises and hand prints.   
“You’re righ’. Ya late. So why should’I allow you out eva’ again?” he challenged me, hand wrapping around my throat.   
“Because if you don’t, I’ll have you arrested for domestic violence,” a voice chimed. Sitting on the sofa behind Cayden, was Elliott. They had their phone out, and were recording the entire incident. Cayden let go suddenly, and I collapsed on the floor.   
“Who’re you?” Cayden stalked across the room, and snatched the phone out of Elliott’s hands. He snapped it in half. “No ev’dence now.”   
“Automatically exports all media to a remote hard-drive. 2 pieces of evidence. “ Elliott replies, in a bored tone. “Listen, I don’t know who you are, or what you mean to Licie here, but I must request that you leave. “  
Cayden whipped around enraged. “So you’ve been cheatin’ on me, huh? Well, ‘Licie’, You’re gonna regret dat choize. On the Hands of Sbengard, ye’ll be crawlin’ back lik’da bug ye are.”   
Cayden walked out of the house, and hopped on his bike. “I swear on me’ life-blood, He shall dine on ye’ mortal soul.” He yelled, and he drove away. 

Elliott popped up from his seat. “You do a great job picking partners. That was one of the soldiers for Sbengard, the Sphinx who wanted your parents dead. He probably know exactly where we are, or is about to find out.” He started to look around the room. “We have to hurry grab some spare clothes and whatever you want to keep. Please do not dally.”   
Felicity hurried upstairs to her room and grabbed a couple sweatsuits and crammed them in a backpack. As she was leaving the room, she felt a call to the locket her mother gave her. She slipped it on, as she was leaving the room, fastening the clasp on the stairs. When she passed the kitchen, she grabbed a number of non-perishable food cans and topped off her backpack with them. Then, she finally entered the living room again.   
“Quickly,”Elliott demanded,” is there any glass in this house that has an unusual aura around it?”   
“The only thing I could think of,” Felicity answered,” is my mother’s favorite mirror. She always said that the mirror felt like home and would lead me to where I belonged. “  
“That’s it. The last Glass Gate,” they whispered in awe. Elliott’s head snapped up from where it had dropped.   
“They’re coming. We have to go now. Where is it?” Elliott asked quickly, as we start to move deeper in the house.  
“Upstairs in her room. Last door on the left.” Just as Felicity finished answering, she heard a lot a engines pulling up.   
“Run.” 

Elliott’s word was the only encouragement either of them needed. As they reached the top of the stair, the front door was being kicked at. It was only a metter of time before it broke. As they reached her Mama’s room, Elliott sealed the door behind them. He sat, pushing magic in the bedroom door to strengthen it and keep it from breaking.   
In the distance, they heard the front door shattering.   
“Quickly! Get the mirror and set it on a clean spot on the floor, “ Elliott guided,” I’ll tell you how to activate it. “  
She rushed to follow their instructions, as pounding began on the door.   
“Bite yourself and place a drop of blood on the mirror, then say ‘I, Felicity Suzanne Ball, request the opening of this Glass Gate. ‘”Elliott’s voice came out strained as he focused all their being into keeping the door from breaking.   
Felicity reached up to her mouth, and was shocked to discover her teeth had sharpened, into sharp fangs.   
She pricked her finger and dropped blood on the glass.  
“I, Felicity Suzanne Ball, request the opening of this Glass Gate.” Almost as soon as she stated her intentions, the mirror sent out a shock wave of magic, and outside the door, many figures were heard dropping to the ground.  
“ Good, they should be asleep for a while,” Elliot said, as they turned around their face went from tired and drained to a look of pure awe.   
Felicity turned from Elliott and saw what was behind her. 

A tall gate made entirely of glass sat, shielding a path through a flowering meadow. It was beyond words and description. At the gate stood a girl. She had large wings and was wearing black jeans and a tank top.   
“Prince Eli, I’m stunned to see you here. I thought this gate was deactivated, but you know the Council won’t approve of you bring a mortal through here,” She stated.  
Prince Eli? Elliott was a prince? Felicity thought.   
“Janara, I appreciate your concern, but the leaves said it was time. Time to end the Blight on Calirios.,” He confidently stated.  
“Then this must be… I beg your apologies if I offended you, your highness. Princess, please consider helping us clear the air here on Calirios. “  
Felicity smiled, “I’ll do my best.”   
Elliott and Felicity walked through the gate when Janare opened it.

When Sbengard’s men woke up, the bedroom door was propped open and in the center of the room, laid a cracked mirror.


End file.
